Everything Changed
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Suddenly a noise made me jerk my head up. The noise sounded like the forceful opening and closing of my front apartment door. Gripping my wand in my hand tightly I jumped out of my hiding spot and pointed it at the door. "Who the bloody h-" I started but paused. A shocked look took over my face as I looked into those grey eyes. "Draco Malfoy?" I whispered.


**Hey! So this idea popped into my head a few months ago and I decided to give it a go. This took me a very long time to write and I hope it is great. Please read and review and tell me if I need to fix anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. **

**Alexis and Mitchel are me and my boyfriend, what it says happened to Alexis really happened to me. My life story, basically.**

* * *

Everything changed on a night that seemed to last forever. Everything my life led up to stopped that night. I was trained for seven years for one single night and was not told what I should do afterwards or all the after effects from it. No one told me that I was going to die. No one told me that I was going to feel completely different and detached from everything. Escaping was the best thing that could have happened to me. Escaping everything that held my life for seven years; going back to the real world. Where I try to pretend like none of it happened. Where I try to find meaning and purpose for my life instead of kill or be killed. Everything in my life led up to me fleeing the Wizarding World and I haven't looked back.

I moved to the outskirts of London, sharing a house with muggles that I attend college with. They know nothing; they will never know anything. They know of my tortured life with my aunt and uncle, they then assume that I went to boarding school where I only had to deal with them in the summer. They know not to ask me because I will not tell them. They are my best friends, being with them helped ease my duress from leaving my other best friends behind, friends I tend to not want to think about. They remind me of them in ways, which is probably why I connected to them so well, unable to completely escape the mind set of all those years.

So here I sit in Starbucks, waiting for my cup of coffee before I head to my class. (I go to King's University under an undecided degree.) Alexis and Mitchel were waiting for me outside because Lex doesn't like coffee and Mitch would never leave his crush outside alone. It is completely obvious that those two totally fancy each other, and if I didn't have any decency then I would just lock them both in a room and not let them out until they have snogged each other senseless; but, alas, I do, so I cannot do that. I just drop subtle hints every now and then, both way too oblivious to pick up on them.

"Mr. Evans!" The call snapped me out of my thoughts. I walked forward and took the coffee from the Barista and left.

"Finally! God, Harry, you take forever." Mitch exclaimed as I walked to them, I just rolled my eyes and promptly flipped him off.

"So, Annie told Katy who told me that there is this amazing new book that has been released and that I should go to the bookstore and get it, is there anyone who wants to go with me?" Lex asked giving her best puppy dog look as we walked, Mitch, of course, melted and nodded smiling.

"Sorry, Lex, but you know me and book stores." She just rolled her eyes at me.

Alexis Carr is a spunky 18 year old; she has long blonde highlighted hair that is dark brown on the underside. She stands at the highest five feet two inches, and has a very tiny waist with muscular legs from her years of cheering on the cheerleading squad. She has had a rough childhood from her mother not wanting her and putting her in a foster home, and her dad getting her out six months later after he found out her mother was pregnant with his child; to when she was forced to go back to her mother's because she decided that if he wanted her, he couldn't have her. Her father's girlfriend was pregnant with their first child, her brother, and demanded that her father choose between her and their son, and his daughter. Ever since then she has been ignored by her father as well from his wife (they got married and had another child, two in all) as Lex was sent back to her mother's and has basically been ignored for fifteen years of her life, by both parties, causing her to act out and rebel. Her mother gave most of her attention to her sister who is two years older than her. When she was fifteen she was sexually assaulted by her boyfriend, along with being emotionally abused by that same guy. She dealt with him for two months before he moved away. Then she met another guy who was almost just as bad, he would abuse her by corrosion into performing explicit acts. He forced her into losing her virginity to him. Since then she has had a very rough time trusting guys in the boyfriend department and tries to stay away from it, which explains why she won't tell Mitch what's up. Lex has grown up to be a very mature woman who refuses to let anyone be ignored and is nice to anyone and everyone. She is going to school to study Psychology, Philosophy, and Criminal Justice. I met her by running into her, quite literally, and spilled my coffee all over her a few months ago. I could tell she hated coffee by the way she crinkled her nose in disgust, but bent down to help me pick up my papers, then offered to buy me another coffee because she saw it as her fault for running into me. We have been best friends ever since.

Mitchel Davis had a fairly nice childhood from growing up with two loving parents, a sister, and having money to help him out always. He has always excelled in school in math and every subject until science. He struggles in science but that just makes his drive to study and master it even harder. Mitch is a vegetarian in a way where he refuses to eat anything meat unless he has killed it. He attends college with the help of his family's money and studying care for animals. Unlike Lex, he has had very little trouble in the dating department, his dark blonde hair and height of six foot with a very nice built body, has given him no trouble at all; though he does refuse to have sex with any of them. To this day, Mitch is still a virgin and actually takes pride in it. We met through Lex, who shared a few classes with him.

Suddenly, as I gazed across the street while we stood waiting for the traffic to clear, I thought I saw a familiar flash of bright blonde hair, but as soon as I blinked it was gone.

* * *

"Remember be home for dinner!" I shout after the two as they are walking into the bookstore leaving me alone.

Classes went by very uneventful and boring as usual, but I still cannot shake the feeling that something is going to happen. I touch my charm protected lightning bolt scar on my forehead, but I know it isn't Voldemort. I let out a deep sigh stuffing my hands into my pockets, it's probably nothing.

I made my way into my apartment on the second floor, 2J. The apartment is nothing special, just a kitchen to the left as soon as you walk in and a dining room table in the kitchen. Mitch and I share a bedroom while Lex gets one to herself; women need privacy she told us. I threw my books onto the kitchen table and walked straight ahead towards the living room, a half wall-window separate the two rooms, and I plop unceremoniously onto the couch and flip on the telly. It is only three o'clock; I will probably start dinner at about five-thirty like I do every night, which means I have two and a half hours to myself. I glance at the kitchen table and see my books. I look back at the telly, then back at the books. The only reason I hate College is the homework. Well I was never fond of it even when I was learning magic. I groan and go pick up the books and head to my room so I can use my desk.

After Voldemort was defeated a lot in me has changed. I can no longer speak to snakes (which I can be thankful for, nobody looks at me weird anymore for that), my scar has stopped burning every hour, I feel like a giant weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, and I feel less angry. In my vision Dumbledore did explain to me that most of the feelings I felt was because of Tom Riddle's soul living in me, I just still feel more relieved that I don't feel quite...evil anymore.

_46x by 87y over the square root of 90-_ What the bloody hell is this?

I groaned and slammed my head on my desk. Can't I just continue taking Arithmancy instead? I banged my head against the desk a few more times when suddenly a noise made me jerk my head up as my instincts of many years of fighting evil took over my body. The noise sounded like the forceful opening and closing of my front apartment door. I slowly reached for my wand that I hide in a hidden compartment in my own desk drawer. Careful not to make any noise, I slipped out of my bedroom and slowly walked my way down the hall, crouching as I reached the half wall. I stopped at the edge and listened closely. I could hear harsh breathing, sounding out of breath and scared. Gripping my wand in my hand tightly I jumped out of my hiding spot and pointed it at the door.

"Who the bloody h-" I started but paused. A shocked look took over my face as I looked into those grey eyes. "Draco Malfoy?" I whispered and slightly lowered my wand.

He ear was pressed against the door, wand drawn by his face. He was visibly sweating, his short white blonde hair a mess at the top of his head and his eyes showed fear and insecurity. He wore a black outfit, black trousers, top, jacket, shoes, and his infamous Slytherin ring on his finger. He looked like he had been running all day, but he still couldn't of looked any more beautiful. The last time I saw Draco was the battle of Hogwarts, though I did send an owl from the owlery to send him his wand back. I know Draco is still able to use that wand because it has a unicorn hair core, and unicorn hair wands are very loyal, so in turn they are the most faithful and don't care much about skill or power. They generally will always be attached to its original owner, regardless of current allegiance, and even though I was the master of that wand when I took it from him, I know it would be nice of me to give it back to him, considering everything. This is what I realize I have been feeling all day, that strange gut feeling.

"Harry?" He straightens up and looks at me for a second, then takes me by complete shock as he run straight towards me. I brace myself expecting to be attacked, but I find myself being embraced. His arms are around my neck and he buries his face into my neck and I hear him breathe out a sigh of relief. I slowly return the hug as I wrap my arms around his waist. I am completely confused, but this is definitely not unwelcome. I breathe in his scent, still the same intoxicating scent as it was months ago when I last saw him. "Harry, Merlin, where have you been, everyone has been looking for you!" He pulls away slightly; we are still close together, only separated a few inches.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I question him instead. His head snapped towards the door as a small noise, is heard. I opened my mouth to question him again about the noise and why he is acting that way but his hand comes up and claps my mouth, he brings his finger to his lips in a silencing motion. He slowly detaches himself and faces the door raising his wand; I square my shoulders and raise my wand as well.

"-And then she was like-" Lex stopped abruptly after looking up while opening the door. I can picture what she was thinking right now, with her best friend standing beside a gorgeous blonde and having sticks pointed at you. Mitch glanced up from reading the back of some book that I can only assume is the reason they went to the bookstore. "What the hell?" I lowered my wand but Draco did not, I glanced up at him and he looked incredibly confused. I put my hand on his arm and lower it for him, he looks at me quickly, but does not fight it.

"Lex, Mitch, this is Draco, he is an old...friend, from my school." I explain hiding my wand behind my back, hopefully they didn't notice us holding them, but Draco, of course, isn't going to hide his. He just left it gripped tight in his hand beside him. They both look at him, Lexi's eyebrows shot up and Mitch kind of scowled. I glanced back up at Draco and he is looking at me with an amused expression with one eyebrow raised.

"Friend, eh, Potter?" He said in a hushed voice, but I saw Lex's eyes widen as she gasped. Mitch just looked at her confused. Bloody hell; leave it to Malfoy to ruin all of my cover ups. I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore everything, and waved my friends to shut the door. Mitch did as he walked forward and put the book he was holding onto the table and Lex's backpack on the chair. I didn't even notice he was carrying her back pack. How cute. I turn back to Draco and find him watching my friends as they are doing this and I grab his arm, he looks at me, those grey eyes, I internally shiver.

"Seriously, Draco, what are you doing here?"

"If you must know-" he was starting but I cut him off.

"Of course I must know, you barged into my apartment and scared the bloody crap out of me!" His glare burned down at me.

"I didn't know this was your apartment, or I wouldn't of ran in here." He sneered. I recoiled slightly, he changed his demeanor from the friendly relief hug, back to the snobby prat of a student. He seemed to have noticed my reaction as his hard face relaxed again. "I was being chased, and I ran far enough ahead from them to slip into an apartment without them knowing, but I bet they are thinking that's what I did because they didn't hear me Apparate." I shot him a 'watch-what-you-are-saying' look and looked pointedly towards my two friends, as their eyebrows were furred in confusion. He looked over at them confusingly, then he glances back at me in shock and revolution. Some things never change I guess. "Muggles. Seriously? Muggles!"

"I do not know what a 'muggle' is, but it sounds offensive. So, _Drahko_, or whatever your name is, do you want me to kick your ass?" Mitch snarled and took a slight step forward but Lex lightly grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"It's Draco, you good for nothing-"

"Knock it off Draco." I cut him off, putting my hand on his chest and pulling him slightly back. I had to ignore the sparks that shot up my arm as I pushed his chest back. He calmed a little bit and looked at me. "Can you guys excuse us for a minute?" I turn back to my friends and ask. Mitchel just shrugs and goes back over to sit by Lexi, who was sitting on a chair around the kitchen table, and she immediately starts reading her book and Mitch submerged into his phone, playing his lousy games. I grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him further into my apartment into the living room. "Explain."

Draco sighs, looks over at the two sitting in the kitchen and then back to me. "Death Eaters that the Auror's haven't picked up yet are following me. They know what I was doing for you, that I was helping the light. When my mother lied to Voldemort saying that you were dead, when obviously you weren't, the Death Eaters were furious. Only to add on to the fact that my parents refused to fight and instead looked for me instead, did they decided that we were all traitors and are hunting us." Draco sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, lowering his head, "they found us, though. Killed her right in front of me and Father. Auror's came then and Father and I ran off, but some Death Eaters escaped. We got separated today on accident, traffic." I think back to the flash of blonde hair I say earlier, was that him? "I don't know what happened to him, Harry." He opened his eyes again but looked off to the side as a few tears were falling down his face. "I could hear them following me so I ran to the closest building I could get into and ran far enough ahead so they couldn't know which room I went into and then ran into your apartment." He looks at me, and I could see all the emotions dancing in those brilliant eyes. Sadness. Anger. Despair. Fear.

"Draco…" I whisper, sadness in my voice, my heart breaks for him. He watched his mother die, got separated from his father, and has crazy lunatics out after him. "I will protect you." I grab and gently squeeze one of his hands and I offer a slight, comforting smile. He smiled through his sadness and pulls me into a hug again, and softly whispers a 'thank you' in my ear.

But I should of known this wasn't going to last, this tranquility, for at that moment, it seemed like time stopped. The door exploded open causing Lexi and Mitch to fly out of their chairs and onto the ground and Draco and I to shift and cover our faces from the flying debris. Relying on my quick reflexes of my seven years I grab my wand and point it at the intruders. The masked men stood at the door, 3 of them in total, which is nothing. They had their wands out pointing it at Draco and I, my friends let out a scream and that caught the villainous losers by surprise, and I shout the first spell.

"_Stupefy_!"

I hint the man in the front of the pack that had his wand trained on my friends. The other two look towards me and fired the Killing Curse. The voice behind me was my protector.

"_Protego_!"

Draco stood up beside me, I smile then send out my infamous curse and we engage into a battle. After each curse we sent off, the Death Eaters had no time to retaliate with any offense, just enough time to block the spells. Each curse sent them one step backward and us one step forward. When we reached the kitchen out of the corner of my eye I saw Mitch, arms wrapped protectively around Lex, her face buried into his neck and his face buried into her head, shielding each other. If this wasn't a dangerous situation I would have smiled. One spell sent towards Draco and he was hit, flying backwards, unconscious. I felt the anger rise even more inside me and I started to duel the two Death Eaters, alone. Overpowering them quickly, catching them off guard I fired the last two curses wandlessly with my other hand, making them fly back unconscious. I quickly body-binded them, then ran towards Draco.

"What. In. The. Name." Mitchel breathed as he looked around the destroyed apartment, the three unconscious masked folk. I quickly shut them up.

"There is no time to explain, I do not know what they hit Draco with, but he is bleeding badly, grab on to me!" The looked at my confused but did as they were told and then I Apperated.

If I wasn't in a state of panic I would of loved to see the look on their faces. But when we got to St. Mungo's I quickly ran to get a healer.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks have passed since that night. Draco was put into a coma, but they are certain he will wake up today. I have barely left his side. Alexis and Mitchel demanded everything out of me and so I told them. Their expressions, hilarious.

"_I am a Wizard." I started, to clear the air._

"_What!?" their eyes were wide, and mouths gaping._

"_My real name is Harry Potter." Lex looked like she was going to faint and Mitchel looked shocked. She turned and picked up a book._

"_Is this some kind of joke?" She showed me her book 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' what the bloody hell._

"_There is a book about me? Bloody shit, can I see that?" She hands me the book and I open to a random page and started reading, well I'll be damned. This is like spot on. Word for word. Geeze. _

Then I explain to them about everything, from my childhood to meeting them. Lexi complained at first about me 'ruining her book experience' but she got over it.

They know of my love for Draco, and they were surprised, acting like Hermione and Ron would have if they knew. I smiled at the memory and reached up and grabbed Draco's hand and lightly stroke it. I've been here for a few hours now, after I was reprimanded my Lexi to go home, shower and get some sleep so I look perfectly marvelous when Draco wakes up, her words not mine.

We got our apartment cleaned up from the mess, and some Auror's came to take the bodies away when we left. I know it was them and not that the masked gits just ran away because they visited me the next day to thank me. I also managed to track down Lucius for Draco, and he was sitting across from me right now. He held onto his sons other hand looking upset. He thought that it was his fault Draco was like this, because he lost him that night. I told him otherwise, and he has thanked me for defending him, and oddly enough encouraged my feelings towards his son.

We both jumped as we heard a groan and look up to see Draco moving his head back and forth and slowly opening his eyes.

"What-what's going on…?" He questions and I let go of his hand lightly and he uses it to rub his face.

"Dragon...are you okay?" asked Lucius. Draco looked at him wide eyed then sits up and pulls him into a hug, softly crying into his shoulder.

"Dad, oh Dad…" I smile at this reunion and decide to give them some space and turn away to walk out the door. "Wait..." I hear a weak voice call out to me and I turn to see Draco looking at me, and his father smiling at me. He whispers something to Draco and walks towards me. He gives me a pat on the shoulder as he passes by and then walks out the door. "Harry…" Draco starts, but doesn't seem to know what to say.

I walk towards him, standing by the side of his bed, and pull him into a hug. He sighs and wraps his arms around me and relaxes in my arms. "I'm so glad you are okay." I just whispered into the crook of his neck and continue breathing in his intoxicating scent. He pulls away slightly and smiles.

"Thanks to you." Then we are kissing. I don't remember who initiated it, and quite frankly I do not care. My love was in my arms, safe, and protected.

Yes, everything did change. But I'm glad it did.

* * *

**I like it when Lucius is nice. Can you blame me? And I like it when Draco has his normal short hair and not long. That's just weird.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think please!**


End file.
